Glamonor Pureheart
"I put no stock in religion. By the word religion I have seen the lunacy of fanatics of every denomination be called the will of God. I have seen too much religion in the eyes of too many murders. Holiness is in right action and courage on behalf of those who cannot defend themselves; and goodness. What God desires is in the mind and heart, and what you decide to do everyday you will be a good man... Or not." '' -Hospitaller from Kingdom of Heaven'' Glamonor Pureheart Personality Glamonor Pureheart is very scholarly and compassionate in his nature. He seeks to defend and protect others, even when they have given him just cause not to do so. He aspires to avoid conflict at all costs, preferring to settle matters diplomatically and calmly when given the chance, and almost never employs violence as a first solution. Should the need to fight arise, he remains calm and focused, yet every action is done with a ferocity and conviction uncommon in humans. _______________________________________________ Physical Glamonor stood at 5'8" in height, which for a human male would be considered on the short. His body shape was muscular, but not overly so. A fine balance between strength and dexterity was present. The paladin had long, flowing hair that was faded blond with streaks of grey, clearly a man who has reached middle age. It would be tied back tightly with a strip of black cloth that appeared torn from a robe. Upon his chin would be a carefully trimmed beard of similar colors to that of his hair. His eyes would be a deep, gentle brown that gleamed in light, full of wisdom and experience. Across the man's face would be a set of scars. The first of which appeared to be claw marks that ran across his left cheek. The second one ran from above his right eye to under his left, this one appearing to be caused by a blade of some sort. If one caught the man without a shirt on, they would notice a number of scars that marred his body. Some from bullets, some from blades, a few appeared to be burns. It was clear to any experienced eye he had been in quite a few battles in his time. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Apparel His shirt and pants were made from embersilk which was lined with tidespray linen on the outside. This composition results in a set of clothes that are waterproof and grant protection from extreme heat and flame. Around his person the paladin might also wear a cloak woven from frostweave. This provided him an additional layering of waterproofing, but also grants him protection from biting cold and frost. Beneath his cloak he wore a separate hood, crafted from the same composition as his clothes. His boots were made from waterproofed kodo hide. Overall, Glamonor's entire outfit was designed to permit him to travel with as minimal as he could, yet still be capable of enduring the most extreme climates and environments that Azeroth had to offer. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Armor Glamonor's field plate was a polished silver with golden trim, say for the pauldrons which were black with golden trim. The plates themselves were crafted from blessed storm silver, which was resilient to both damage and corrosion, while also proving to be extremely lightweight to the point one could swim in it. Due to its blessed nature, the armor also grants the paladin some protection from dark magics. Underneath the plate itself was a maille which was also crafted from blessed storm silver. Beneath the maille would be a gambeson with a lining of tidespray linen to protect it from water, while the interior of the gambeson was a thick mesh of lightweave to grant him protection to dark magics. Over his armor he would wear a black surcoat with golden trim, and within the heart of it was the emblem of the Army of the Light also in gold. While it appeared quite plain to a casual onlooker, the surcoat itself was made from lightweave cloth to grant him additional protection to dark magics. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Weaponry Sheathed upon his left side was a longsword. The blade itself is a dull grey, while the guard and pommel were golden in color. The handle itself was crafted from white oak, which had been wrapped in black leather. The weapon was crafted from arcanite, granting it the ability to cleave through the toughest of leathers and cloth, while also carrying the striking force of a mighty poleaxe. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Libram of Consecration Upon his right side, the paladin carries his holy libram. The book itself is crafted from a multitude of materials associated with purity and the Holy Light. The pages themselves were made of paper made from a white oak mixed. The ink of the book is made from silversage and sacred oils. The cover of the libram was built from white oak, which was then covered in lightweave cloth. To help bind the piece together, the corners were covered in lightforge iron. How the paladin came upon such a relic is unclear, but the book itself radiated with divine power and purity. Not merely from the materials employed, but also from the fact the libram was imbued with the very power and ideals surrounding consecration, sanctity, and sanctuary. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Additional Equipment While not intended for combat, Glamonor might be seen at times carrying a hunting bow covered with feathers and other tribal markings associated with the Tauren. Kept upon his belt is a golden thurible crafted from lightforge ghost iron. Inside the thurible was silversage incense, which the paladin could alight with holy flame. It was able to be used to purify, sanctify, and bless. He also is known for carrying vials of jormungar acid and holy water on his person. The first for destroying saronite, the second for empowering his consecration spells. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Magic When Glamonor called upon the Holy Light, it did not take the standard golden or silvery coloration one might expect. Instead it manifested as a radiant, ethereal white energy which contained an almost unnoticeable hint of azure._______________________________________________________________________________________ ART WILL GO HERE! ZONE UNDER CONSTRUCTION! _______________________________________________________________________________________ History The information below is a history of Glamonor Pureheart. If you wish to avoid spoilers it is strongly encouraged you do not proceed. '' '' As of this time, the history is being expanded upon and modified. Furthermore, all information provided below is for entertainment purposes only and should not be used for the purposes of metagaming. '' ''A list shall eventually be provided to this page which shall serve as his legal documentation, along with another list providing his reputation with different factions. When complete, the lists serving as his legal documentation and reputations may be used by players when reasonable to do so. '' ''Thank you. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Origins ''' ''(Year -11 / Newborn)'' Glamonor was born in Lakeshire, Redridge. His parents were Jonathan and Marian Pureheart. His father was an infantryman in the Stormwind Army while his mother stayed home and raised him through childhood. His family also had faith the Holy Light, and so he was raised under its teachings. _______________________________________________________________________________________ 'First War ' ''(Year 0 / Age 11)'' Glamonor would grow up to admire the compassion of his father, and while he loved his mother, they would not often see eye to eye as she was extremely stern and strict. He also grew up extremely curious and contemplative. The orcs stepped through the Dark Portal and begin their invasion of Azeroth. Jonathan is deployed to help drive off the growing threat. Glamonor and his mother remain in Lakeshire.(Year 3 / Age 14)' When the orcs came to Redridge, Glamonor and Marian were sent to Stormwind for their own protection while Jonathan remained behind to aid in the defense of Redridge, it was during the ensuing battle that Jonathan Pureheart was slain in battle against the orcs. Shortly after these events, Stormwind would fall to the Orcs and Glamonor and his mother would be forced to flee as refugees aboard a ship to Lordaeron. They carried with them minimal belongings, little money, and heavy hearts from the horrific losses they endured. The loss of both his home and father at the hands of the Orcish Horde would lead Glamonor to have a deep resentment and hatred for their kind. _______________________________________________________________________________________ '''Second War' (Year 4-6 / Age 15-17) Both Marian and Glamonor would begin working out of an inn in the capital city of Lordaeron in order to make ends meet, but even with them both working, they remained largely in poverty and merely trying to survive the hard times. It was during this period that Glamonor learned to how to cook, as often he ended up placed in the kitchens. For three years this carried on, the two constantly worked to make ends meet for one another. Something Glamonor dearly wished he could resolve. (Year 7 / Age 18) With the strain of recent wars, the addition of a new tax by King Terenas for the Orcish Internment Camps, and many kingdoms withdrawing from the Alliance, financial troubles only increased for Glamonor and his mother. In an attempt to help cover the rising costs and provide some financial stability to his family, Glamonor, having come of the appropriate age, joined the army of Lordaeron against his mother’s wishes. On a more personal level, his resentment towards the orcs for destroying his homeland and slaying his father led him to seek vengeance and retribution against their ilk. Furthermore, he sought to ensure that nobody would ever again suffer loses as his family had.(Year 8-9 / Age 19-20) Upon joining the Lordaeron Military as an infantryman, Glamonor would begin to train with a variety of weaponry, combat styles, and also study first aid. Over time, he would have also been outfitted with the standard arming sword, shield, and plate armor of Lordaeron’s military.(Year 10-13 / Age 21-24) After his training, he would begin to be deployed to different regions for a few years where he was required, though it was largely uneventful with the large sum of orcish threats being held within the Internment Camps. Most of his time was spent dealing with local crime, or dealing with the few orcs that remained on the outside. While in the Internment Camps, the orcs became increasingly and uncharacteristically lethargic. Early on many believed this to be the result of a disease spreading solely among the orcs, but in time it was discovered that their lethargy was the result of withdrawal from demonic corruption. One day, Glamonor and his unit were order to deal with a group of thieves and poachers. Over the course of a few days, they tracked the movements of the criminals, before finally encompassing their encampment at first light. After halting a moment, the unit bolted into the encampment to begin making arrests. Those who resisted were either killed or beaten into submission. After the skirmish had ended, Glamonor began to take note that the people they were dealing with were not hardened thugs, but instead common folk and families who were attempting to make ends meet due to the heavy taxation of the Crown to maintain the internment camps. The fallen were buried and the criminals were taken away to be properly tried, and either arrested or hung till dead. Regardless their fate, Glamonor's heart grew heavy at the realization that the people he was told were criminals, were in their own right, innocent people who were merely victims of another form of injustice. After a few days of contemplation, Glamonor retired from military service, and began his journey home. Upon reaching his home town, he noticed a chapel to the Holy Light. The man paused, reflecting to himself for a moment before heading inside. Once there, he confessed to his burdens and troubles, and sought to join the Light's Clergy. No longer could he stomach the thought of war and conflict. All he sought now was the opportunity to heal, to spread the wisdom of the Light, and to help those in need. He was accepted into the Church, and the next day, began his training.(Year 14-16 / Age 25-27) Glamonor’s instructors deemed it important that he first receive a proper education. Glamonor would be taught during this time how to read and write, mathematics, history, science, and philosophy. Along the way, he would also take a particular interest in studying alchemy, as from it he could make medicine to help heal the injured or sick. (Year 17-19 / Age 28-30) Once his primary education was completed, Glamonor began receiving more proper education into the Holy Light and the history of the Church of the Holy Light. The paladin spent many an hour in prayer and meditation, seeking wisdom and enlightenment. As his training progressed, he began providing spiritual guidance and medical aid to those who sought it out. He lived in peace and serenity. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Third War ''' ''(Year 20 / Age 31)'' Rumors began to sweep through Lordaeron of strange happens, and even perhaps a plague in the northlands. though largely these were unconfirmed and not of major concern for Glamonor since he was a mere student. After word reached the capital that Stratholme had been infected by a plague of undeath, Glamonor's primary instructor decided it might be wise to send Glamonor, along with a bunch of study material, aboard a ship to Stormwind until it was deemed it safe again in Lordaeron. In the end, Mentor, Marian, and Lordaeron all fell. This most recent tragedy caused the young priest's heart to become heavy once again, as he had just lost everything he held dear. All Glamonor could do, though, was to continued his studies in the Cathedral of Light to the best of his abilities, but learning became incredibly slow, as mentors were spread thin by the sudden influx of students and and refugees from Lordaeron. ''(Year 21 / Age 32)'' A few months after the Battle of Mount Hyjal, tale would reach Glamonor of a race known as the Tauren, noted for being honorable and living simple, humble lives in harmony with nature. The thought of living in such a manner was not merely intriguing to him, but it also felt correct for spiritual reasons. So he took what little coin he had remaining to acquire an arming sword for personal protection and supplies for a journey, before chartering a ship to take him to Kalimdor. _______________________________________________________________________________________ '''Four Years (Year 22-24 / Age 33-35) He would arrive in Mulgore in casual clothing, arming sword at his side, atop a steed. Behind him a pack mule carrying what little supplies he had left. Upon growing closer to Bloodhoof Village, he would be met by a tauren druidess named Kamareia Blackhoof. After some relatively simple introductions and explanation as to his purpose for coming to their village, he would be permitted to enter. Once within the village, he would meet the locals and also be invited to stay with Kamareia and her sister Iwai, an offer he would take given he already knew Kama better than anyone else, and because it was the best available option lacking a place that was his own. Over his time there, he would learn much about their culture and way of life. Studying the nomadic and minimalist ways of life. They would teach him the art of tracking, hunting, and how to forage from the landscape around him. Slowly, he developed a keen knowledge of the wilds. Eventually, tensions between the Horde and Alliance began to grow once again, which made Glamonor's continued presence increasingly dangerous and problematic. Once it was decided his presence was too great a danger, he would leave for the city of Theramore. _______________________________________________________________________________________ WarCraft (Year 25 / Age 36) Upon his arrival in Theramore, Glamonor found himself unable to afford a return journey to the Eastern Kingdoms. Because of this, he instead spent his time spreading the wisdom of the Holy Light to the locals of Theramore, while also venturing beyond its walls to hunt and forage, using what he gathered to raise money for his return home. His efforts would become increasingly difficulty as tensions grew with the Grimtotem, and the people of the city became ever more resentful towards Lady Proudmoore's stance on neutrality with the Horde. These conflicts forced Glamonor to spend more time attempting maintain peace and order, while also providing what limited medical services he could to the injured. Because of this, he was unable to dedicate as much time towards raising his required funds to return home. Not long after the conflicts came to a close, and Glamonor could finally begin working towards finalizing his expenses, word would reach him of a mounting conflict in the southern reaches of Kalimdor. An ancient enemy of the Kaldorei had seemingly awoken from their slumber in the ancient city of Ahn'Qiraj and was preparing for a global assault. Given the severity of the conflict, he would opt to travel southwards with other Alliance soldiers that came through Theramore, so that he might provide his services as a spiritual guide and an off the battlefield healer. Upon arrival, much work was to be done. Supplies and equipment were to be gathered for the coming conflict, and an ancient scepter needed to be reforged to open the gates. Glamonor spent this time helping out where he could, primarily assisting with resource management and trying to spread the comforting words of the Light. When the time came for the battle itself, and the gong was rung and the gates opened, the Might of Kalimdor was almost instantly overrun by a seemingly endless swarm of silithid who poured from beyond the gates and began spreading across Kalimdor. The battle would continue across the continent, and the unit Glamonor worked under would eventually find themselves battling the insectoid threat in Darkshore. Over time, the Might of Kalimdor began to gain the upper hand and drove the silithid back to Ahn'Qiraj. Shortly after, a group of heroes would step through the gates to finish the battle once and for all, and while there, vanquish their dark master C'thun. With the great war finally coming to a close, Glamonor would travel to Teldrassil to assist in mending the Alliance forces. Even after the majority of the Alliance troops were returning home, Glamonor would opt to remain behind to see what he might be able to gleam from the Kaldorei to further improve his survival skills. While the majority of them paid him little heed, a few of the more open-minded would share their vast knowledge of the wilds with him. Be they hunters, druids, or even priests of Elune. _______________________________________________________________________________________ The Burning Crusade (Year 26 / Age 37) It was during his period on Teldrassil that Glamonor would eventually learn of a group of new arrivals to the Alliance. An alien race known as the Draenei who had evidently crashed on a nearby island. It was also said they had a deep affiliation and connection with the Holy Light. Because of this, Glamonor would make a journey to the island in order to establish contact, examine their own beliefs, and see if they might be able to grow his own bond with the Holy Light. Upon his arrival to Azuremyst, he would have his first encounter with the alien race known as the Draenei. From there, he would be lead down into the Exodar itself. The sheer technology of the vessel was far beyond anything he had known before, and it left him in awe. After meeting a few of the inhabitants, he requested to be gifted with their wisdom and knowledge in the ways of the Holy Light and how he might better manifest Its blessings. Being quite keen to aiding a fellow of the faith, they agreed to his request. For weeks, he learned under Anchorite and Vindicator alike, learning about the Holy Light, how to better wield Its gifts, and even some study into the nature and tactics of the Burning Legion. It was during these lessons, he learned of another previously unknown race to him. The Naaru. As his training progressed, and trust in the human grew, a day came where an Anchorite and Vindicator lead him down a long winding path to the Seat of the Naaru to meet with O'ros. Once he beheld the angelic entity, Glamonor fell to his knees in reverence. He gave thanks for all the Naaru had done for the Draenei, and how because of their wisdom and guidance, the Draenei could now pass on those teachings to him. After this, he and those who accompanied him left and returned to his training. Over the course of his education, Glamonor began forming a true connection to the Holy Light. Finding himself at first able to do very simple things, but overtime his ability to wield the Light's gifts grew. There was, however, one area his talents with the Light fell short. His ability to heal injuries proved quite stunted, regardless the time and effort he poured into it. The exact reason behind this was unknown. Because of this, Glamonor found himself instead dedicating his training towards cleansing and discovering ways to overcome the suffering that was pervasive in the world, which in his eyes was the source of evil. Almost one year later, an Anchorite would approach and inform him that his presence had been requested. The priest would be led down the long winding path to the Seat of the Naaru, which would confuse him as it seemed unlikely O'ros requested him. Upon reaching the bottom, the priest would kneel before the Naaru once again. The chamber filled with silence, outside of the heavenly chimes of the Naaru. Then, without warning, the priest began to feel a warmth filling his very soul. His soul felt like it was scoured and his doubts were lifted. In their place a conviction grew that was overwhelming, and for a few moments Glamonor felt unstoppable. Then, the swell of energy faded, though a trace of it lingered on. It was unclear to the paladin what just occurred, but he sensed that O'ros had just provided him with some measure of a blessing. He bowed his head in respect, before leaving the Seat of the Naaru with the Anchorite. When he later resumed his training, Glamonor would find his connection to the Light had grown considerably stronger from last time. This led him to believe that O'ros had bolstered his connection to the Holy Light. A gift he would ensure to treasure and protect all his life. Shortly after these events, it would come time for Glamonor to pack and board a ship that was already heading for Stormwind. For almost five years had he been gone from Stormwind City, and finally, it was time to return home. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Echoes of Doom Upon his return to Stormwind, Glamonor would learn of the events that transpired in Tyr's Hand and Light's Hope Chapel. He also would hear word that the Death Knights of Acherus had been invited to work within the Alliance, something that filled him with dread and disgust. Regardless, he had little time to ponder these matters. Quickly word began to spread that the plague of undeath may have begun spreading again. This news deeply troubled Glamonor, for the memory of what it did to Lordaeron, and what it cost him, still lingered deep in his mind. Because of this, he sought out a member of the newly created Argent Crusade, under the leadership of the great Tirion Fordring to gain more information about what precisely transpired and how he might best provide his services. This resulted in him trying to help cleanse and detect any plague that might come within the walls of Stormwind. Sadly the hour of darkness still befell the capital city of Stormwind, as the plague began infecting those within its walls. Swarms of ghouls and zombies began attacking the innocent, and Glamonor found himself helping the innocent find refuge in the Cathedral of Light. Beyond that, his ability to provide aid was limited to healing and providing the Light's comfort to those present. Once the battle was won, Glamonor began preparing for the coming campaign to Northrend. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Wrath of the Lich King (Year 27 / Age 38) When the time finally came, Glamonor would travel to Northrend aboard a ship carrying Alliance forces which were heading to Valiance Keep in Borean Tundra. Upon arrival in Borean Tundra, it would be found that Valiance Keep was under attack by a group known as the Nerubians. While more arachnoid, they did bare a similarity to the threats found in Ahn'Qiraj. As the Alliance forces battled the threat, Glamonor worked to put out fires and assist by pulling the injured away from the front lines. After this long period of delay was won, they would continue pushing towards Dragonblight. Eventually they would reach Fordragon Hold, where the Alliance and Horde both were preparing to launch an assault against the Wrathgate. Glamonor spent his time helping organize the defenses and see to their supplies. When the time came for the assault itself, Glamonor waiting in the infirmary for when injured inevitably became flooding in from the front lines Things would be running relatively normally, until the traitor Grand Apothecary Putress rained blight down upon the forces of both the Horde and Alliance. In a single instant, countless lives were lost and Fordragon Hold became a dangerous ground to remain upon. Because of this, a large evacuation was called. Ultimately leading the heroes of both factions to the floating city of Dalaran where they might regroup and plan the next move. After this terrible event, it was concluded that Undercity must be reclaimed from Putress at all costs, and thus the Horde and Alliance both withdrew from Northrend, leaving the Argent Crusade to largely fend for itself. Glamonor choose to remain in Dalaran during this time, as the events of the Wrathgate had left him quite troubled. There was, however, a larger problem that had begin to eat away at Glamonor during this time of reflection and contemplation. For all his good intentions, he had provided nothing of actual merit or value to this entire war. All he had thus far accomplished was hiding away from the conflict, convincing himself he was a healer of the Light, all while being unable to effectively heal the injured. His troubles only grew worse once word reached his ears that the Horde and Alliance had begun fighting for control over a region known as Wintergrasp, and for as much as he despised the multitude of the races found in the Horde, he felt this conflict only strengthened the might of the Scourge and left the Argent Crusade without allies. It was injustice, plain and simple. Except this time it was not a band of common criminals in the forests of Lordaeron. These were righteous people left to die. Left to become undead. For what? So the Horde and Alliance could battle over territory and power? All while the Scourge sought to destroy all life on Azeroth? Disgusting. It was in this moment Glamonor saw what must be done. The Horde and Alliance might forsake their allies to the Scourge, but he would not, nor would he remain idle. So he sought out the Argent Crusade and requested to join them. Not as a priest, but as a warrior of the Light. **CONTINUE HERE** After the terrible defeat, the forces of the Horde and Alliance fought to reclaim Undercity from the traitorous Putress. Shortly after, the Horde and Alliance began to war over a region known as Wintergrasp. As the two factions destroyed each other, the power of the Lich King only grew stronger, and the Argent Crusade along with Glamonor continued their march towards Icecrown. Eventually, word spread of an expedition that had gone terribly wrong to the East. Within an ancient titan stronghold, an ancient evil had taken hold and begun to break free of its constraints. An evil that seemed of similar origin to that which was found buried beneath the sands of Ahn'Qiraj. Though Glamonor wished to provide his aid in defeating such a horror, he got the sense that his skills would be better served with the Argent Crusade against the Scourge. So he opted to not partake in the great battle for Ulduar and the eventual defeat of Yogg'saron. After many confrontations against the Scourge, and making their way dangerously through Icecrown, the Argent Crusade would eventually set up an encampment for hosting a great tournament. The goal of this tournament would be to find the greatest champions, who would then venture deep into Icecrown Citadel and finally thwart the Lich King. Glamonor himself would partake in the Argent Tournament, yet ultimately find himself bested by other heroes of both the Horde and Alliance. Instead, he was placed in a company whose goal would be to hold the main gate of the Citadel during the attack. Eventually, the Argent Crusade would begin their march once again. The hour of justice had come. At the gates of Icecrown Citadel, Glamonor would do battle against Scourge forces, his consecration aura bringing the countless undead to ruin while also preventing new undead from being risen within the aura itself. For hours the battle carried on. Countless heroes from all walks of life would fall, but in the end, the Light would prevail and the Lich King defeated. Upon returning to the Argent Tournament Grounds, Glamonor would be brought before officers of the Argent Crusade. For his service, devotion, and overwhelming effectiveness during the Northend Campaign, he was promoted to the rank of paladin, and made a Knight of Argent Crusade. Furthermore, he was bequeathed a longsword forged from lightforge iron. _______________________________________________________________________________________ The Cataclysm (Year 28 / Age 39) After the fall of the Lich King, Glamonor remained with the Argent Crusade, choosing to provide his talents to cleanse the Western Plaguelands. During his downtime, he also began to construct an easily portable tent that he might use in the days to come. Word would eventually reach Hearthglen of the return of Deathwing and the ruin he left in his wake. While he wished to provide his services to this conflict, the paladin also felt that the impact he would make at that time would prove to be minimal. So instead, he focused his energy towards improving his kit using the money he acquired for his service in Northrend. So over the course of the year, he continued crafting his tent, which he decided to make using imported tidespray linen to grant it high resilience to water. The tent was furthermore covered in holy symbols and scripture, meant to denote it as a sanctuary of the Holy Light to all. During this time, he would also acquire some embersilk which was given an outer lining of tidespray linen. Together these materials produced a set of clothes that provided the wearer a high resilience to heat, while also providing them protection from the moisture and water. He then purchased some frostweave cloth, which he converted into a thick cloak with a hood for use in even the harshest frozen climates, such as those experienced in Northrend. By this point, the paladin was capable of enduring in effectively any climate or weather he might encounter. Since he was already having things imported from Kul Tiras, the paladin also commissioned a suit of storm silver plates, which would prove incredibly lightweight, corrosion resistant, while not entirely compromising on strength. The year was largely spent in relative peace, focusing primarily of self-improvement and the cleansing of the Plaguelands. He would remain inactive beyond that, until that is, it came time to defend Wyrmrest Temple. (Year 29 / Age 40) He would travel to Northrend with multiple other adventurers, and provide his services on the outskirts of Dragonblight, striking down cultists and similar threats that were moving towards the Temple itself or attempting to flee into the wider world. When the battle was finally won, Glamonor would return with the rest to Stormwind City, where he ultimately remained deciding he could provide his services to the Cathedral of Light for a time. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Siege of Theramore A few months after the assault on Wyrmrest, while Glamonor was within the Cathedral of Light, a man approached and introduced himself as Korvock Ashbane. The two carried out an extensive conversion, until that is Ashbane was required by his order, known simply as The Grey, to leave to attend a meeting of the Grand Alliance. Glamonor was invited to join him, as it sounded the meeting concerned some dire news, to which Glamonor agreed. The two made their way to the meeting, where everyone present was informed that Garrosh Hellscream was preparing to lay siege to the city of Theramore. Countless organizations of the Alliance swore their services, among them was The Grey. Once the meeting disbanded, Glamonor prepared to leave, when Korvock and another woman approached him. Glamonor was asked if he was intending to lend his blade to the coming war. The paladin was about to express how as a member of a neutral entity, he could not provide his services to a faction war, but then he remembered his time spent in Theramore, and the people there. He also remembered how he left the Lordaeron Army, because justice and law were not the same. After a few moments of reflection, he nodded, expressing he would be there. The woman who was with Korvock, whose name Sally, then asked if he would like to join their company. He accepted the offer, and then left to prepare for the war to come. While Glamonor did lend his services to the conflict, he only assisted in terms of defending Theramore. Any form of offensive against the Horde he refused to partake in, for then he was taking a decisively Alliance side. It was his goal to merely defend the innocent lives of the city, not to oppose the Horde itself. Even though his hatred for the orcs and Forsaken was evident. Eventually the day came where the battle had been seemingly won, and Glamonor left with the members of The Grey and the Grand Alliance to return to Stormwind, while a small company remained in Theramore to ensure it was secured. It was shortly after this, that Garrosh Hellscream destroyed Theramore with a weapon unlike anything before seen. The war against the Horde had become inevitable. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Mists of Pandaria (Year 30 / Age 41) Deciding he could no longer serve the war against the Horde while retaining the neutral stance of the Argent Crusade, he felt that he could no longer provide appropriate aid to The Grey. On the other hand, the Argent Crusade itself had not been very active since the fall of the Lich King. Because of this, Glamonor instead chose to lend his services to the Order of Lioncrest, a loose branch of the Stormwind Army stationed out of Valiance Keep in Northrend. Their duty was to defend the realm from the remnants of the Scourge. During his time in Northrend, the paladin would continue to prove himself extremely effective against the threat of the Scourge, swiftly bringing down a multitude of undead that threatened the region of Borean Tundra. He also began, during this time, developing designs for a secret weapon he sought to bring into the world, requiring the use of materials found in Pandaria. Whenever he receive payment, he would dedicate the money towards purchasing the materials he required to finish this project. It was also while he served the Order of Lioncrest that Glamonor Pureheart met a woman by the name of Vexana Vontress, whom he had a few month long relationship with, before it was brought to ruin. This loss broke his heart, and because of it his connection to the Light waned. Even so, he continued to do what he could against the Scourge remnants. After approximately one year of service, the paladin abruptly vanished from the world. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Warlords of Draenor (Year 31 / Age 42) Glamonor arrived in Pandaria towards the beginning of the events of Draenor. His reasons for being here were simple. He sought to restore balance and peace to his soul, strengthen himself as a person, and also to complete the project he begun a year ago. The method by which he arrived was through the Shrine of the Seven Stars. He kept himself shrouded in a black cloak, and hired the local master alchemist and master blacksmith to assist him in completing his project. The blacksmith was to carefully work a list of challenging materials together into a single bar, and the alchemist was to transmute the bars of metal into higher substances. After this, he travels to the Temple of the Red Crane, where he would begin his spiritual journey of self-improvement. He knew his time here would likely prove to be limited, so he ultimately decided to only spend three months in each temple, dedicating every moment he could to totally immersing himself in their lessons and writing the information down. Once his time was up, he would travel to the Temple of the Jade Serpent, then the Temple of the White Tiger, before finally coming to the Temple of the Black Ox. Approximately nine months were spent on this journey, before he then returned to the Veil of Eternal Blossoms. Once he had returned to the place he began, he would meet back up with the alchemist and receive a small piece of cloth, holding at most two bars worth of metal. He paid the individuals once more for their time, before taking a portal to the city of Dalaran to complete his project.(Year 32 / Age 43) Day and night, a high elf from Dalaran and a dwarf from Ironforge worked on the two metals Glamonor had brought, having them folded together until made into one uniform bar. From there, they began painstakingly hammering the resilient material out, until at last the ringing of forging came to an end. The paladin would be summoned late in the night, and behold his finalized work. Before him lay a longsword, forged of some of the rarest and hardest to work substances on Azeroth. The hilt golden with a blackened leather handle. The blade gleamed a cool silver, yet running through it were veins of golden light. From that day forth, the weapon would be known by one name... "...Angaelus..." _______________________________________________________________________________________ Legion When the Burning Legion launched its third invasion upon the world of Azeroth, destruction and death were what was found in the early days. During the Battle of the Broken Shore, both King Varian Wrynn and Warchief Vol'jin were slain, tearing a horrific rift between the already fragile peace between Horde and Alliance. Even with the two factions gaining the support of the Illidari, the days had indeed grown dark with the losses suffered on the Broken Shore. Then came the Legion's assault against multiple regions in Azeroth. It was during one of these assaults the paladin made his return. During the defense of Westfall, where countless lives from Stormwind had already became lost, Glamonor stepped onto the battlefield and awoke his consecration aura, causing the demons to burn and wither away, while also bolstering the defenses of his allies. Alone the power of this aura would startle the Burning Legion, yet then the paladin unsheathed Angaelus, which manage to gleam brightly in the face of the ashen clouds overhead. Then a powerful aura awoke from within the blade itself, blessing the weapons of all champions present with the power of a Sanctity Aura. In a final great push, the champions of Azeroth drove back the threat of the Legion from Westfall, after which Glamonor made his way to the Cathedral of Light. The arrival of the paladin deeply unnerved the Church and Argent Crusade, as they had been informed he died over a year ago. He would be swiftly brought to Light's Hope, before being led deep underground to the Sanctum of Light. It was here he learned that Highlord Fordring died, and that the Argent Crusade had chosen to reform itself as the Order of the Silver Hand. Once he had managed to indeed confirm the figure that appeared before them was him, they would prepare to send forces to the Broken Isles in an effort to disrupt the Legion assaults. Due to the need for the Light's presence in multiple regions of the Broken Isles, Glamonor would be tasked with leading a unit within the Stormheim region. Over the course of the Legion invasion, Glamonor would disrupt multiple Legion presences within Stormheim, often employing ambush attacks against their encampments which utilized abrupt bursts of holy energy to make each attack decisive. Eventually, the time came when Gul'dan was defeated in the Nighthold by a band of valiant heroes, after which Glamonor and his team were recalled to Dalaran. As the leaders discussed their next move, the Legion began a massive assult on the city of Dalaran itself. Glamonor quickly assembled his team once again, along with adding to it a few more individuals given he had lost some during his travels in Stormheim, before assisting in the assault of the Broken Shore. The battle was long, and multiple lives became lost during it, but ultimately the heroes of Azeroth prevailed in this assault and managed to gain a foothold. From there, he began assisting in breaking the Legion's presence on the Broken Shore once and for all, slowly punching a hole through their defenses. Eventually, the champions of Azeroth would succeed in breaching the Tomb of Sargeras, and finally close the portal there and vanquish Kil'jaeden. Due to his show of leadership during this conflict, and for his service in previous ones, the Silver Hand eventually saw him fit to be promoted to the rank of Templar. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Argus Campaign It was after the defeat of Kil'jaeden that Illidan Stormrage ripped open a great rift beween Azeroth and Argus. Because of this opportunity, and the fact they had previously received word from the legendary and long missing paladin Turalyon, that the Draenei believed it time to take the assault to Argus and try to retake their fallen home. Glamonor, after some convincing, was permitted to travel to Argus with the other heroes that were tasked with making the journey. He boarded the Vindicaar, and then for the first time in his entire life, left the planet of Azeroth. Upon arrival on Argus, the Xenedar itself would appear, before being almost immediately shot down by the Burning Legion. Because of these events, the heroes swiftly moved into action and began striking down the forces of the Burning Legion to reach the fallen vessel. Glamonor provided assistance by means of covering the lead party, ensuring they were not pursued by hostile forces and could reach their destination without becoming entrapped, before eventually having to return to the Vindicaar after sustaining multiple injuries. It was during this period that Glamonor recognized his armor, while useful in a multitude of situations, would not prove strong enough for the likes of Argus. It was as he was recovering that Glamonor had his first encounter with the Lightforge Draenei. The large imposing figures reborn in the Light left him unnerved, as he sensed a great deal of zealotry within them. Once better recovered, he would eventually approach one of their blacksmiths, and ask if they might be able to fashion for him a suit of armor that could oppose dark magics, much like their own, from the armor he already brought. While their resources were limited, they also knew every single step forwards was going to be required for the battles ahead. So they obliged and began upgrading the paladin's armor. Eventually, the Vindicaar would move to the region known as Mac'Aree, and the Army of the Light continued their advance. Meanwhile, Glamonor was forced to remain largely idle as he waited for his armor to be completed, spending his time cleansing any corruption that infected the injured that returned from the outside. By the time his armor was completed, the Vindicaar was preparing the leave to the Antoran Wastes for the final assault. Upon arrival, Glamonor would lend his services once more to the effort, collecting Argunite to further enhance their ability to break the defenses of the Legion. After an extensive period of fighting, the walls of Antorus were breached by Azeroth's greatest champions and the final assault began. Meanwhile, Glamonor remained outside ensuring the breach was held against the forces of the Burning Legion. For hours he fought, holding the line, until it came time for him to be returned to the Vindicaar and return to Azeroth. During which, the imposing figure of Sargeras himself appeared from clouds, before plunging his blade into Azeroth before finally being imprisoned by the Pantheon. The war against the Burning Legion had finally ended. Battle for Azeroth WIP Category:Characters Category:Paladins Category:Silver Hand Chapter Category:Radiant Vigil Category:Stormwindian Category:Human